Come on Get Higher
by watchxxthexsky
Summary: She trails a finger up his arm and smiles softly. “I’m glad we’re on the same side again.” LP, during 607.


Honestly, I pretty much need to stop writing smut, I feel like that's all I do. But… after watching 607 - which oh my freaking Lord, how amazing was it - and all the sexy LP, I thought we never got to see them have a sex scene, so this is after they have the talk about being on the same side again. This shouldn't be too long.

_

* * *

_

I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in

As soon as he steps out of the bathroom, he lets out a sigh of relief. As much as he's had fun the past few days playing around with her, he's glad to be able to use his own bathroom, and have them share _their_ home. Because not once since she's moved in here has he thought of it as his, but as theirs. It only took mere moments for it to feel right when she moved in, as where it took months for him to get used to having Lindsey be a permanent part of his home. Peyton just fit. At first, it hurt him that she could ever think of herself as a guest in his home, but after many moments alone the past few days, he's had time to think of it from her perspective, and he gets it.

And he'll do all he can to make sure she never feels that way again. He just wants their life together to begin as soon as possible.

He strolls through to the kitchen but his breath is literally taken away when he sees her standing on tiptoes to reach into a cupboard, the flimsy shirt barely covering her bottom. She keeps stretching, and for a moment he wonders if she's still playing the game. But when she sighs in frustration and he can see the beginning of a pout forming on her lips, he knows she isn't.

Lucas slides up behind Peyton, one hand coming to rest on the small of her back, while the other reaches above them and extracts the box of cereal she had been grasping for. He sets the box down, and brings his lips to her neck, laying multiple kisses in the crook, almost groaning at how soft her skin is. He knows it's a silly thought - but he's missed the feel of her - after all, it's only been a couple days. But a couple days is too long, after so much time spent apart. They're still - or were - in their honeymoon phase. Wanting to make love every day, whenever possible. If not every day, at least maintaining some semblance of closeness; hand-holding, sweet kisses, cuddling. Two nights without her is two too many.

Peyton tilts her head and sighs in satisfaction, then turns to face him, intending to say thanks - but the words catch in her throat when she catches sight of _that_ look in his eye.

It's his 'I want you' look, and she knows from past experience, that whenever that look is present, she has no choice but to surrender.

Really, no choice in the matter. Whatsoever.

Before the questioning words can leave her mouth, his hand is gripping her thigh, running his calloused fingers back and forth, eyes glazed over. Hours ago she had teased him with the sight of those long stems, and now that they're here in front of him, he can't not touch them. His other hand reaches around to grasp her other leg, silently signaling for her to lift up and wrap around his waist.

She does so without complaining.

After all, she's missed him too. She had been the one to try and entice him with her skimpy outfit - she had really hoped he would cave, but this is better she thinks.

As soon as her legs are securely wrapped around his body, she feels _him_ pressed tightly against her. She bites her lip and tries not to whimper, but it escapes anyways.

Lucas cocks an eyebrow and peppers a few more suckling kisses to the column of her neck.

A thought pops into Peyton's head, and try as she might not to laugh, she can't help it, and the giggle comes bubbling out.

"I'm trying not to be offended her Blondie, but I'm giving you some of my best work and you're laughing," he mock pouts.

Peyton has both of her hands on his head, running her fingers through his short blonde hair. "Can't do it in the master bedroom, but the kitchen - no problem."

He tries to remain stoic, but her laughter is nothing but infectious, and pretty soon they are both in a fit of laughter, foreheads leaning together.

"That's so not funny," he admonishes.

Her grin sparkles. "Then why are you laughing?"

Instead of answering, he pulls her body tighter into his, and slowly leans in. He's placed one hand on her bottom, keeping her balanced, while the other travels up her spine delicately to entangle in her golden locks. He moves his lips so that now they are mere centimeters apart, but tugs her head back lightly, hovering just over her own lips so that he's out of reach.

She tries lifting her chin towards him but he clicks his tongue as if to say no, and she pouts adorably.

His kisses start at her jaw, bypassing her lips, to cover the entirety of her face.

A growl emanates low in her throat, and his heartbeat increases tremendously - if that isn't the sexiest sound he's ever heard, he's not sure what is.

So he gives them what they both want - his lips lower to hers within a moment.

They both moan at the familiar, and still heady, taste - the vibration spurring them on that much more. The kiss is one of seduction and passion and longing somehow rolled into one, emotions exploding at every flick of the tongue or nip of the lip.

Her hands reach for the hem of his shirt, pushing it up his defined body, breaking the kiss to throw the garment to the floor. Taking the opportunity, Lucas pushes the one and only article of clothing she has up and over her head.

His mouth instantly runs dry at the sight and feel of her completely naked in his arms. "Oh God, Peyt…"

She smirks and leans to press her breasts against his chest, moving her mouth up to his earlobe, lightly grasping it between her teeth. "What baby?"

She blows air over the lobe, causing a shiver to run down his spine, and she shakes in his arms from the movement.

Lucas palms a breast while her hands meander down to his pants - tortuously slow in her removal of them. First, undoing the drawstrings at a snail's pace, then lowering the pants with her feet, until he has to take over. After it's removed, he sinks to the floor, keeping her on top of him.

Her sparkling emerald eyes penetrate deep into his blues, drawing a soft smile from each, and without another word, she's lifting herself over him, and sinking down onto him.

Her hands shake and she whimpers. He feels light-heated and can't help but grunt at feeling her all around him. Warm and _home_.

Her movements are fast and almost rough, he can tell she's more than ready - but he curls his fingers around her hips, purposefully slowing her movements down so that they're just barely rocking together. She brings her own hand up to run through her hair, not even aware of her movements. He leaves a hand on her hip, but brings the other between her legs to run across that sensitive spot that will have her making that that sexy growl again.

A few times she tries to increase the tempo, and each time he lifts her until he's almost completely withdrawn from the heat of her; and then she whimpers and he thrusts back inside.

After moments of not being able to take the sweet anguish, she grabs his hands tightly, and intertwines their fingers together, as her rocking picks up speed; and then they're coming together.

Moments later, they are laying with naked limbs entwined, on the kitchen floor.

Peyton looks around and laughs, but makes no move to leave; he's warm and comfortable and holding her just the right way. "We just did it in our kitchen."

She used the word our and he's never felt such happiness. "I missed you these past couple days," with a kiss to her temple.

She trails a finger up his arm and smiles softly. "I'm glad we're on the same side again."

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

* * *

Not my best, it was done in about an hour. Let me know what you think!


End file.
